


Taming The Lone Wolf

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: I love the original Mafia game. I absolutely do, I've finished it at least ten times, but the Definitive Edition and the chemistry between Tommy and Sam... I just couldn't resist, so here's a short story of Sam and Tommy being together for the first time. It's nothing special, but I simply needed to write something with them.
Relationships: Tommy Angelo/Sam Trapani
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Taming The Lone Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue as I'm from the Czech Republic. There are mistakes in the story, I know, but I don't have anyone around to give me their feedback on the fic, grammar and so on (but if you'd like to let me know about the mistakes, please, do so in the comments bellow or just send me an email (you find it on my profile page), it'd be much appreciated)
> 
> I'm really sorry for the errors, but I hope you'll enjoy this work anyway :)

After a successful trade, Tommy was filled with positive energy and heading home in high spirits. It wasn’t anything big, but he was glad to show don that he was capable of something else than driving cars and running errands. Whistling, he took the stairs and walked towards his modest apartment, however, once he pulled his keys out of his pocket and his eyes got used to the dim light in the corridor, Tommy realized there was somebody waiting for him.

Sam was leaning against the wall next to the door to Tommy’s apartment, looking all smug and charming.

“What’s up?” Tommy asked him cautiously, yet he was glad to see his friend, feeling only slightly suspicious of his presence here.

“I’ve thought you might be in mood to… discuss something with me,” suggested Sam, his dark brown eyes not revealing anything else than what was said, but Tommy involuntarily shivered at the intensity of Sam’s gaze. “You seem cheerful, Tommy.”

“Yeah… yeah, I’m fine,” Tommy assented, and as Sam raised his brows expectantly, Tommy reminded himself he might open the door and let them in instead of loitering outside his flat. “Come in,” he said, held the door for Sam, and closed it behind them. “What is it you want to discuss?”

“You know, Tommy, there’s a certain kind of rite of passage in our family. Nothing compulsory, of course, but it’s suggested in order to cement the bond among men, if you know what I mean,” Sam didn’t waste any time and broach the subject right away, while looking around unfazed. He seemed even bored until his look returned to Tommy once again, his eyes suddenly sparking with interest.

Tommy wasn’t sure whether to like what he saw in Sam’s eyes or not as his friend was a rather secretive one. Friendly and witty, of course, but still a kind of a lone wolf, keeping most things to himself. On the other hand, Tommy sensed the message behind Sam’s words. It was laid quite plainly in front of him, and Tommy wasn’t able to supress another tremble ripping through his body. It was far too long since he had experienced something like this. It was dangerous and forbidden, but as long as the family not only tolerated it, but even encouraged it…

“Who lead YOU through the ritual…?” asked Tommy, still cautious as he knew he might’ve been heading on a thin ice.

“Vinnie,” grinned Sam, eyes gleaming, and Tommy clearly saw hunger flickering in them. “He tried to do the same for Paulie, but he doesn’t understand this kind of… fun. And bonding.”

Tommy eyes lingered on the handsome face of his friend, and then he placed the keys on the table, crossing his arms and looking at Sam seriously.

“Aren’t you fucking with me again? Like when we were heading for that motel…?” Tommy was grave when putting his fears into words, while Sam acknowledged it, stepping closer to Tommy and dropping his smile utterly.

“Not this time,” he shook his head, his eyes darting from one Tommy’s eye to another, and a thin wrinkle on his forehead appeared due to concentration. “I’m being serious, Tommy. I want you… I want you to be more than my brother in our family, and more than my friend.”

His mouth going dry, Tommy gulped at the sight of Sam’s face, honest and almost vulnerable. Something deep within his soul was telling not to take the plunge, but he had been feeling something towards this lone wolf since they had their first long conversation at the bar until four am. The man was unbelievably loyal, also smart and funny, and Tommy often couldn’t tear his gaze away from his handsome face when they were only talking, only laughing…

He was irresistible, Tommy knew as he noticed the heat growing in between them, he felt Sam’s breath upon his face once they got even closer, and before Tommy was able to put his thoughts into words, Sam used another way of proving he was serious – with his brown eyes buried into Tommy’s, he placed his palm upon Tommy’s cheek, stroking him gently, and planting a soft, quick kiss on Tommy’s lips.

It was unexpected. Well, Tommy could’ve anticipated any kinds of touches, but he was surprised by the tenderness Sam displayed. Blinking rapidly, Tommy focused again on Sam’s face once he withdrew and put at least some distance between them, and as Tommy licked his lips, he said:

“This isn’t that common, is it? I can’t imagine the ritual being more than sex, than boding physically, but…” his voice trailed off as the emotions, coiling within his chest, were curbed by the voice of rationality, preventing Tommy from saying something he didn’t want to say yet. 

“The ritual can be whatever we want it to be,” said Sam, “for example it could be a convenient excuse for two men to have sex without thinking of it too much. At first. But later on… who knows,” Sam shrugged, smiling tentatively, yet Tommy sensed the insecurity he was speaking with. “Honestly, Tommy, I’m surprised you are so… interested in this topic,” changed Sam’s smile into a cheeky one, “and also so pliant… so willing to be with a man…” he added, caressing Tommy’s chest through the layers of fabric, making it clear he couldn’t wait to put his hands on the skin.

“I… I don’t mind,” Tommy breathed out as the situation was positively getting the better of him. He wasn’t sure anymore of what was good and bad, one day he was a taxi driver, and the next one he was earning don Salieri’s trust, fetching simple errands for him. Everything still felt like a dream, yet Sam, standing in front of him with lust in his eyes, was real. “I don’t mind having sex with a man especially with one whose ass is a pleasure to look at,” Tommy let his guard fall down and voiced what was crossing his mind anytime he was looking at Sam’s rear, and Tommy’s heart throbbed when Sam grinned, stepping closer again.

Hot arousal surged though him in the moment Sam said: “Tonight, you can do more than just look, Tommy…”

Without further hesitation, Tommy decided that he wanted this. Sam made it clear and Tommy was overwhelmed by the idea of fucking Sam, as at first, he wasn’t sure about the dynamics Sam had on his mind. Tommy diminished the distance between them, smashing their lips together, one hand burying in Sam’s hair, the other upon his back, their bodies flushed against each other. The sounds of loud, wet kisses filled the room as well as Sam’s quiet moan caused by Tommy’s hand, gently squeezing his ass as if trying whether he was allowed to do that. However, Sam pressed himself even further into Tommy, their groins rubbing, and the both of them realized the other was at least half-hard due to the inspiring conversation, or even the brief friction of their bodies.

One way or another, their swift reactions effectively demonstrated how much they wanted each other, and that the chemistry they had from the start was going to be resolved in a way they hoped to be at most enjoyable. Groping on Sam’s ass, Tommy forced their interested lower parts together, and as arousal coiled in his lower belly, Tommy grunted impatiently, grabbed Sam’s hand, and in a split second withdrew from the kiss, leading them to the bedroom. Hastily, he get rid of his jacket and ties, focusing then on Sam’s apparel only to find out that his friend didn’t hesitate to undress as well. Their shoes were thrown aside, socks and shirts followed their jackets, and as Sam opted for removing his pants, Tommy froze in movement for a moment.

“You’ve changed your mind?” teased him Sam as he stepped out of his trousers, standing in front of Tommy just in his briefs. Tommy’s eyes were literally glued to the bulge in them, to the still covered erection, and Tommy once again licked his lips when looking up to Sam’s face, while being reminded how real the situation grew.

“Not at all,” answered Tommy, magnetized by Sam’s body, and once he managed to glance up to his face, he found a smug smile splayed upon his lips, which Tommy desired to wipe off his mouth. He stepped towards his friend who didn’t display any signs of discomfort when Tommy pulled him by his hips closer, and smashed their lips together. Quite the opposite as Sam produced a small, but distinctively satisfied sound, and pressed himself into Tommy, circling his arms around his torso.

Tommy moaned quietly as well, marvelling at the contact of their erections, brushing through the thin layers, and in combination with Sam’s soft lips, with his manly scent and muscled chest against his own, Tommy was positively becoming hungrier and hungrier. Groping Sam’s ass, he smiled at another meek sound this reserved, sometimes even cold lone wolf made, and felt quite relieved when he nudged Sam to jump at him, so Tommy could relocated them to the bed.

With his lips slowly parting from Sam’s, he laid the man on the mattress, trembling slightly at the fact that Sam was underneath him, in his bed, looking at him lustfully. Tommy gulped, kneeled above Sam and his eager hands moved to the front of Sam’s briefs, and mostly on their own pulling the last piece of cloth down, and away. Tommy stared at the hard cock, his mouth watering at the sight, while he grasped Sam’s dick as if instinctively, giving it a tentative stroke which was rewarded with a content sigh.

“Lube and condoms are in the drawer,” Tommy said without looking away from Sam’s cock. He only wanted to assure Sam he wasn’t entirely unprepared.

“Put these away.”

Tommy looked up, puzzled, but quickly understood, a bit awkwardly waddled from the bed and undressed completely, his cheeks even getting slightly pinkish at the hungry stare Sam was giving him. Under his supervision, Tommy took the lube and condom from the drawer and put them at hand, yet at first, he wished to get to know Sam’s body better. Without further ado, he returned to the bed, to Sam, and leaning down to kiss him, he caressed his chest, his stomach, aiming back to his erection, stroking it more firmly this time, and their low moans mingled as Sam didn’t hesitate to put his hands on Tommy as well, fondling his balls at first before he proceeded to give Tommy a few slow strokes.

Overwhelming urge to have more of Sam washed over Tommy, and he leaned down to Sam neck, placing an almost tender kiss there before planted his other hand on his torso, caressing him the way Sam did to him just a couple of second earlier, utterly enjoying being in a bed with another man. He didn’t even realize he missed it so much, but once Sam skilfully worked on his erection, Tommy smiled, savouring the pleasure and trying to reciprocate the touches, trying to provide Sam with as much attention the man was giving him.

“Tommy…” Sam almost purred when Tommy kept caressing his skin, but there was a significant hint of need within Sam’s voice, making Tommy smile a smug smile before he glanced at Sam’s face. “Fuck me, Tommy,” Sam said, his tone lustful and his eyes hungry, which in a span of a few seconds convinced Tommy to refrain from just exploring the surface of Sam’s body, and to venture… deeper.

“Turn around,” he nodded then, and once Sam enthusiastically obliged, Tommy took the lube and began Sam’s preparation, yet soon enough he figured out that it wasn’t entirely necessary. “God, Sam…” Tommy moaned as his finger slid forward too easily, which applied also to his second and third finger.

“What is it?” breathed out Sam, obviously enjoying himself not only due to the scissoring movement Tommy was executing inside him. “Yeah!” he suddenly moaned as Tommy brushed the sensitive spot in him, making his gasp.

“Don’t you tell me you’ve been playing with yourself today,” growled Tommy as just the idea was driving him crazy, which he didn’t anticipate, but it was so. The image of Sam being alone in his bed, putting his fingers in him, maybe even some toys, and jerking off, thinking of what might happen in the evening…

“I play with my hole very often, thanks for asking,” Sam answered and moaned once again, louder this time as Tommy was stretching him, putting even fourth finger inside, while Tommy’s eyes were glued to the hole, hungrily taking his hand. “It’s so pleasurable to come with my fingers inside… so deprived… but so good, Tommy… so good…” his breath was heavy with arousal, and Tommy’s cock swelled even more when Sam put his legs under his hips, literally offering his ass for Tommy to take him. “Hurry up, Tommy, I’ve been waiting for your cock since we’ve seen each other in the bar, so fuck me already!”

Tommy gulped at the words and for a short while he dwelled on the fact that he found Sam hot once he got a chance to observe him properly as well, yet in the next moment he grabbed the condom, unpacked it, rolled on his dick, and as he put some more lube on his cock, he pointed the tip into Sam and thrust, creating one smooth movement to penetrate his friend whose breath hitched in his throat, but soon a long, satisfied moan followed

Although Tommy would’ve been able to let Sam used to have his ass full of cock, he didn’t want to as he felt that Sam wouldn’t have appreciated it, so instead he drew back and rammed his dick back inside, making Sam moan even louder, but once Tommy did the same thing once again, Sam already met his thrust in the middle, keen to feel Tommy as deep as possible.

And while Tommy kept fucking Sam, savouring the tight heat surrounding him, enjoying the sounds and the scents of sex filling the room, he hovered over Sam, placed another tender kiss upon his shoulder where he then lay his face, his sweaty chest leaning on Sam’s similarly sweaty back, and Tommy utterly loved it. Sam was whining meekly, his hole stretched around Tommy, and still Sam was begging for more…

“Harder,” he growled, “Harder, Tommy!”

“You’d like that, huh?” Tommy huffed, but complied and literally fucked Sam senseless, allowing himself to lose control and simply take what Sam was offering, and as his climax was approaching, his mind was getting fogged with sheer arousal. “All cocky and teasing in the bar, smiling that smug smile of yours, getting men riled up, so they would form a line to have a go at your greedy ass! You’d like that, don’t you? To be their slut like you’re one for me now,” flew out from Tommy’s lips that were so close to Sam’s ear he had to hear it, and Tommy was sure about it as Sam positively trembled underneath him and gave a quiet cry once Tommy called him slut, muffled only by the hand he bit on. But the sounds he made gave a clear answer to Tommy, he suddenly couldn’t push away the idea of Sam being his slut, eager to take his cock anytime and anywhere…

Biting hard on Sam’s shoulder, he came deep in Sam’s ass, making him his at least for the night, and as pleasure inundated his while body, making his moan Sam’s name and gave the final, brutal thrust into Sam, he knew that he had never fucked anybody like that… he felt they just fucked like animals… and he couldn’t say he didn’t like it when he was eased back to reality, and immediately slid his hands underneath Sam where he found out that Sam was still hard. Without hesitation, he pumped the erection and listening to Sam’s growl with a goofy smile splaying upon his face, he made Sam come on his palm.

Even though he heard the voice of his soul, reminding him of feelings he had for his friend, Tommy wasn’t about press Sam into anything. They had great sex and if there was anything else for them, resulting from the rite of passage, they could figure it out later.

Upon putting his thoughts in order, Tommy crawled away from Sam, rolling down the condom and wiping his hand into a cloth he kept in the drawer. He tossed the condom in a trashcan in the kitchen, and then returned to Sam who was already lying on his back, hand across his eyes, peeking from its cover once Tommy sat on the bed.

“Don’t you dare start some awkward conversations on me,” Sam huffed, yet his raspy voice so charming, so pleasant to Tommy’s ears he just wasn’t able to brag about Sam’s remark at all. “Just throw me out, lay next to me or cuddle with me, or even sleep, I don’t care as long as you refrain from talking anything serious now…” his voice gentled at the end of the sentence, and Tommy saw a little smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Tommy offered him a half-smile as well because he, indeed, welcomed the way Sam frankly said what he wanted, and basically what Tommy wanted now.

And therefore, he settled next to Sam, lying on his back as well, not quite cuddling, not quite keeping distance between them. Just lying next to each other, listening to their breathing, savouring each other’s quiet company…

And Tommy couldn’t stop smiling because it felt right. It felt right to peacefully lay next to Sam, next to this lone wolf he allowed him to be tamed.


End file.
